Descoberta
by DanizGemini
Summary: O medo da solidão é algo inerente aos seres humanos. Em meio à suas reflexões Milo faz uma descoberta. Milo x Camus - Yaoi - Oneshot


**Título:** Descoberta

Anime/Manga: Saint Seiya - Milo x Camus - POV - Milo

Fic ganhadora do Terceiro lugar do VII Concurso 2015 do Fórum Need for Fic/ Tema: Família

 **Advertências:** yaoi leve  
 **Classificação:** PG-13/RA  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** O medo da solidão é algo inerente aos seres humanos. Em meio à suas reflexões Milo faz uma descoberta.

*Diferenças da Realidade Alternativa*: Apenas envelheci um pouco os meninos. Aiolos teria aproximadamente 20 anos (ainda estando vivo), enquanto Aiolia e Camus tem 13 e Milo 12.

\- Milo é grego, moreno, tem olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros ondulados. Escorpiano, é comunicativo, embora sem exageiros. Não gosta de se expor. É extremamente leal aos amigos e perigoso se provocado.

-Camus: Tem a pele muito branca, cabelos longos lisos e longos. Francês, culto, educado, aparentemente sério e frio, o aquariano entre outras coisas é um grande pensador.

\- Aiolos: Também grego é irmão mais velho e mestre de Aiolia além de tutor dos outros cavaleiros mais novos juntamente com Saga. Sagitariano, representa a justiça e o otimismo sendo capaz de ver o lado bom em tudo e todos. Tem papel primordial na série ao salvar a jovem Athena quando esta ainda era um bebê.

 **Sinopse da obra original:** Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco são humanos que treinam seus cosmos para obterem poderes extraordinários e conquistar suas sagradas armaduras, para defender Athena, a Deusa da Justiça. Eles renascem em cada Era, sempre que a Terra está em perigo.

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Itens:** : Aniversário, ameaçar (ameaçando)

Família não era uma palavra importante no meu vocabulário. Afinal, não me lembro da minha mãe, nunca conheci meu pai, não sei se tenho irmãos. Não era mais que um menino de rua quando Aiolos me resgatou e trouxe para o Santuário. Só nessa época eu descobri como era poder tomar banho quente ou ter três refeições ao dia. Aqui passou a ser o meu lar.

Não que o Santuário seja um lar convencional. É muito difícil viver aqui, pois esta terra sagrada não é apenas o local onde moro, mas é o lar da Deusa da Justiça, que jurei proteger desde a primeira vez que pude sentir a vibração de seu cosmo forte, mas terno, quando ainda era aquele garotinho recém chegado e assustado. O treinamento para proteger a Deusa é penoso, tanto física quanto intelectualmente, mas Aiolos e Saga me ensinaram que, se meu espírito for forte, qualquer dificuldade pode ser superada.

Acho que cresci desde que cheguei. Espero que não apenas fisicamente. Quero desenvolver meu cosmo ao máximo e sei que é apenas questão de tempo para que conquiste minha armadura.

Meu coração enche-se de memórias, enquanto observo o oceano aqui dos rochedos. Lá embaixo, na praia, Aiolos e Aiolia nadam e brincam no mar. É **aniversário** do leonino e por ser domingo temos mais horas livres na nossa rotina de treinos e aulas. Os irmãos aproveitam juntos a folga. Daqui não é possível ouvi-los, mas a aura de alegria que os envolve é tão plena que é quase palpável a força que os une.

Quando os vejo assim não consigo deixar de sentir uma leve dor em meu peito. Foi Aiolos que me trouxe e ensinou muitas das coisas que sei hoje. Na verdade, foi mais do que isso. Aiolos tem tanta calma e uma paciência comigo que isso o torna diferente de todos os outros. Por isso quero que ele se orgulhe de mim. Respeito-o como meu mestre, mas na realidade... Na realidade seria tão bom que ele fosse meu irmão mais velho! Aquele alguém que eu sei que estaria ao meu lado sempre! Quer dizer... Eu sei que não posso reclamar, Olos me trata muito bem, assim como trata a todos os outros aprendizes, mas eu finalmente entendi que o gatinho tem um lugar no coração dele, algo tão especial que ninguém poderá substituir...

\- Por que está tão quieto, Milo?

É Camus quem interrompe meus pensamentos. Olho para ele, sentado embaixo de uma árvore, próximo ao local onde eu observava o mar. Ele odeia calor e sol, mas sabe que eu adoro estar perto do oceano e aceitou passar esta tarde comigo. Quer dizer, comigo e seu livro. Pois mesmo sendo nossa folga Camus estava lendo alguma coisa importante para seu treinamento de Cavaleiro de Gelo.

Muitas vezes Camus aprende coisas que eu e os outros aprendizes ainda não sabemos. Ele me explicou que para controlar o gelo é preciso aprender a manipular os átomos que formam todas as coisas. Por isso ,às vezes Camus tem aulas privadas com mestre Shion que lhe explica sobre Quimica, Física e muitas outras coisas tão complexas que acho que eu jamais compreenderia só olhando nos livros. Mas quando Camus começa a explicar os assuntos que gosta, falando com empolgação e aquele brilho bonito em seu olhar, é impossível não se interessar. Ele seria um ótimo professor se não fosse cavaleiro e acho que seu amor por aprender é quase tão grande quanto o amor por Athena.

Temos passado bastante tempo juntos, embora muito desse tempo Camus fique estudando e eu faço algum outro treinamento. No começo era até engraçado imaginarmos que pudéssemos ser amigos, pois eu estava sempre falando e fazendo mil perguntas, enquanto Camus tão sério apenas ficava lendo. Mas Olos não perdia a oportunidade de nos colocar juntos para fazer qualquer tarefa em dupla, como se insistisse para que fossemos amigos. Ele diz que temos uma "ligação kármica", seja lá o que isto quer dizer... Aos poucos Camus foi se abrindo. Ele gosta de contar suas ideias e as coisas que está aprendendo. Às vezes ele até sorri quando está comigo. Seu sorriso é diferente, muito discreto, mas mesmo assim acho que é o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi.

Agora o francês ergue os olhos do livro e me olha daquele jeito inquisidor, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Não costumo esconder nada dele, agora que somos amigos. Ando até ele e sento ao seu lado.

\- Estava olhando Olos e Aiolia na ê sabe... É tão bonita a relação deles... Deve ser muito bom ter um irmão...

\- Mas Milo, você não se lembra do que nos ensinaram? Todos nós que nascemos nesta era destinados a ser os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro temos uma ligação. É assim desde os tempos mitológicos. Como temos que cumprir juntos esta missão, de certo modo é como se fossemos todos irmãos...

\- Eu sei Camus. Tudo isso é bonito e eu já estudei um pouco história de nossos antecessores, mas é que... - Hesito um pouco. Na verdade nem entendo porque todas estas coisas vêm na minha mente agora. Talvez ele me ache um bobo por falar isto tudo, afinal nunca falei assim com ninguém antes. Mesmo assim respiro fundo e decido continuar.

\- Eu não estou reclamando, sabe? Mesmo sendo duro eu gosto da vida que tenho aqui. Eu sei que logo vou ganhar a armadura de escorpião e Aiolos vai ter orgulho de mim, mas a relação dele com o Aiolia sempre vai ser diferente porque eles são irmãos de verdade e eu...

\- E você...?

\- Ah Camus eu... Às vezes eu tenho medo de ficar sozinho... Acho que é isso... - Não sei por que me sinto tão triste. Na minha rotina de treinos e lutas nunca tinha parado muito para pensar... Talvez eu simplesmente tenha me dado conta que nossa vida de cavaleiro é muito solitária. Se eu não tenho pais ou irmãos com quem vou passar o resto da vida caso eu sobreviva às batalhas? Sinto um aperto no peito ao pensar em tudo isso e agora parece que esta ideia de solidão fica **ameaçando** meu coração. Olho para baixo, um tanto encabulado por ter me exposto tanto à Camus.

O aquariano fecha o livro e o põe de lado. Ele toca meu queixo delicadamente para que eu volte a olhá-lo.

\- Não vou dizer que para mim é fácil entender tudo isso que você está sentindo. Antes de vir para cá, no orfanato onde eu morava, havia vários meninos mais ou menos da minha idade, mas não sentia vontade de conversar com eles. Preferia ficar com os meus livros. Solidão não era problema para mim.

\- Vai ver você era muito tímido...

\- Não sei... Tanta coisa passava e passa pela minha cabeça... Talvez eu não soubesse como dizê-las... Ou talvez não houvesse ninguém que soubesse entendê-las...

Sorrio. Camus sempre acaba me surpreendendo. Quem diria que por baixo daquele semblante sério há alguém que queria encontrar uma forma melhor de se expressar?

-Mas Milo, acho que alguma coisa tem mudado em mim...

\- O que?

\- Tenho descoberto que talvez mais interessante que compreender o mundo dos livros ou a realidade exterior seja tentar desvendar o mundo interior das pessoas que nós gostamos.

Ele me olha de forma intensa, há um brilho diferente nos olhos azuis escuros. Sinto meu rosto vermelho e não entendo o que está acontecendo.

\- Como assim?

\- Entendo o amor fraternal que você sente por Aiolos. Ele é bom com todos nós e é um mestre especial para você. Mas Milo, você realmente acha que só podemos passar as nossas vidas ao lado de nossos irmãos de sangue ou familiares?

\- Eu... Eu não sei... Afinal, o que você quer dizer Camus?

Ele respira fundo, se aproxima um pouco mais e diz baixinho:

\- Eu não sei mais o que quero dizer. Só sei que nunca mais quero ver aquela tristeza em seus olhos...

Então tudo acontece rápido. Camus toca suavemente meus lábios com os dele. Estou surpreso. Estou estático. Aos poucos saio do torpor, abrindo um pouquinho minha boca. Nossas línguas se tocam. Logo nos separamos, buscando por ar.

Meu coração bate acelerado, minhas pernas estão moles. Eu sabia que o aquariano não era muito previsível, mas agora ele realmente me surpreendeu. Olho para ele e vejo a pele tão clara do seu rosto agora vermelha. Acho que isto tudo é tão novo para ele quanto é para mim. É adorável vê-lo corado, mas eu provavelmente também devo estar assim.

\- Gosto de você.

Ele simplesmente fala assim. Direto, incisivo. Depois de alguns instantes continua. Porém agora está hesitante,fala sem me olhar nos olhos:

\- Você acha errado? Sei que somos dois homens, mas... Mas... Ah eu já falei tanto! Por Dieu Milo, o que você está pensando?

Fico mais alguns segundos tentando organizar meus pensamentos, vendo angústia no olhos do francês. Finalmente meu raciocício e meu corpo começam a funcionar sincronizados. Abraço Camus colando nossos corpos. Posso sentir o coração dele tão acelerado quanto o meu. Levo uma mão aos seus cabelos e percebo que eles são tão macios quanto eu imaginava. O cheiro do Camus é muito bom. Percebo que não quero sair dali. Parece que é mais do que contato físico, é como se eu também fosse envolvido pelo cosmo de Camus que eu nunca pensei ser tão quente.

Afasto só um pouco nosso contato, apenas o suficiente para que eu possa ver seu rosto.

\- Também gosto de você. Pouco me importa se somos homens. Só importa o que sinto. Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto para perceber.

Camus sorri abertamente para mim. É um sorriso lindo, luminoso. Tenho certeza que vou guardar para sempre em minha memória esta tarde e este sorriso.

O sol começa a se pôr. O céu é manchado de dourado e escarlate. Damos as mãos, assistindo o espetáculo da natureza. A brisa que anuncia a chegada da noite brinca com os nossos cabelos longos. Sinto uma empolgação e alegria que eu nunca pensei em sentir. Deito a cabeça no ombro de Camus, simplesmente sem conseguir parar de sorrir. Palavras não são mais necessárias, nossos cosmos estão em harmonia. No meu coração a certeza que nunca mais vou me sentir sozinho.


End file.
